


Happy Ending?

by purpleRose



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, sexy angsting, sweet lovin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleRose/pseuds/purpleRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ending of volume 7 Rin follows Ian to Milan. Happily ever after? Not with Jin around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending?

Ian closed the door to his hotel room. Well, actually Rins and his hotel room, he thought with satisfaction.  
Smiling dopily he went into the kitchen, where his Rin was most of the time. Of course there was room service, but Rin didn't want someone else to cook for Ian. He wasn't doing it to please Ian, of course not, he just didn't want his cooking skills going to waste. He said.  
Ian sneaked up to Rin, who was standing at the stove and cooking obliviously. Hugging him from behind, he kissed Rin tenderly on his tender white neck. Rin squeaked in surprise and smacked Ian loudly in the face.

"Oy, what are you doing!" asked Ian indignantly.

Rin scowled. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me?"   
"Man, it's not my fault ya always so jumpy." Their epic reconciliation was just a few weeks ago and afterwards Ian had to go to Milan right away. Rin, of course, had gone with him. But they still weren't what one would call a lovey-dovey couple. Ian who was a simpleton and weak to Rins face, forgave Rin immediately and kissed him deep and searchingly. "What did you cook for your darling?" he whispered in Rins ear and licked it teasingly. Rin shuddered and moaned very quietly, but he wasn't that easy and answered coolly: "Who the hell is 'my darling'? I don't see anyone but you in this room."

Ian sighed sadly and said: "Yes, yes, all right. What did you cook?"   
"Beef with onions and mushrooms. With soup and rice, of course." he answered and slapped Ians finger hard. "Go away! You get something when you set the table!" he hissed. Ian went, like the good little slave that he was. 

Yes, everything was beautiful and peaceful in their life. Rin still hadn't actually told Ian that he loved him and Ian still was a horny bastard and deeply (and sickly) in love with Rin, but everything was all right. Ian told Rin that he loved him every few days with a hopeful look on his face, but Rin always evaded him. But aside from these little nothings, they were both quite happy. If it weren't for this one guy, who always wanted to start mischief and meddle in their love life... 

 

A few days later: 

 

Ian was dancing around the hotel suite and hid his carefully packed gifts. Soon, soon the day would come, and he was terribly curious as to what face Rin would make, when it came. Rin... his beloved Rin. A stupid smile blossomed on his face. Suddenly his face darkened. Of course not at the thought of his sweet Rin, but at the thought of what Rin was probably doing right now. Today Rin wanted to go visit his former mentor, that horny old bastard! What did Rin LIKE about that git? Okay, perhaps he was a bit biased, yes he was also fucking jealous, so what? Who wouldn't be, when his boyfriend was going to visit his good-looking, old jerk of a mentor, who was the former number one of an ellite host club?! The Blue&Boys, a highly exclusive club for payed lovers. Rin was one of these super-duper expensive luxus-boys. But Rin was his, just his! Contract signed and sealed. But who could really guarantee that? What if Rin had sex with Jin? Jin had enormous knowledge and experience. Decades of experience! He probably knew techniques, that Ian didn't even knew the name of. And Rin liked him, that overbearing, smug old bastard. He didn't like anyone! Snobby little bitch, that he was.

And there was evidence that they slept together! What about that time he caught the two of them in that storeroom? Huh? Nobody could tell him nothing happened! Well, of course he could forbid Rin to visit that dirty old man. But he didn't actually want to cage him, (or to get hit by Rin) but it stung a bit, to see him worshipping that guy. He never made such a fuss about Ian, Ian always got the slaps and the verbal bashing.   
Ian sighed and let his head sink back against the sofa. He loved Rin. Really, truthfully loved him. Like the forever kind of love! And someday that love would be recipocrated. He knew it. But for now he would be patient and give Rin everything he wanted. Like in the movies, the thoughtful and underappreciated guy always got the girl! And it worked, didn't it? Rin slept with him, kissed him and even accompanied him to Milan! Away from the security of the club and with him! But he was still suspicious about that old man.

Well, whatever..not much he could do for now. Ian picked up a phone and dialed a number he knew by heart and waited. 

Rin sat on a barstool at the kitchen unit and slurped a cocktail. He chatted pleasantly with Jin and was suitably entertained. Totally innocent and harmless. Because he didn't sleep with Jin! Jin was like a father to him and he really adored him, but there never was anything between them that could be in any way sexual! Stupid Ian.

Rin was head over heels in love with Ian! How could he be so blind?  
"Well? How is life with your blond idiot treating you?" asked a mocking voice. Rin smiled. Jin was the only one who could sound both concerned as well as loving. Well for him, at least. "It's going well... He is really.. very... hot-blooded." answered Rin a bit awkwardly. Escort or not, sex talk with a parent figure? Always painful. Jin laughed. "No wonder, how long did you make that poor guy wait? Until he almost died of blue balls, wasn't it? Man, I admire him. He's still a teenager, for all that he's a world class model." Rin blushed; he was one to bear grudges, so what? The first time they met, Ian was a jerk to him he surely wasn't supposed to make it easy for him?  
"Forget that, it's old history. Now I let him do me as much as he wants to, don't I?"  
"Well yeah, it was past time... I really could't believe he signed that exclusive contract with you. At that time, you didn't even let him kiss you, did you? He really must love you." Rin smiled smugy and remembered their last love-making. Afterwards as they laid sweat-soaked on the sheets, Ian had kissed him tenderly and whispered "I love you." Rin loved it when Ian said that. It was a bit mushy, sure, but sweet. He could sense the love from Ian and it cocooned him and gave him security. None of his other suitors had felt like that to Rin. But he wasn't ready to tell Ian that. Ian could wait a bit more. 

Smiling impishly, he glanced down at his mobile phone. Soon Ian would call, like every time when he was going out alone. His hourly call. Okay, it was a bit excessive, kind of stalkerish, but cute. God, Ian really thought he would have sex with Jin! That was ridiculous. If he thought about all the things Ian did to Rin, he just really didn't have enough energy to get it up for anyone else. His sexual needs were more than fulfilled! He was happy.

His cell rang a happy tune. Jin snorted amused and Rin stood up to get away from him and picked up. "Yes?" "What'cha doin'?" "I am at Jin's place and drinking cocktail." Rin answered primly.  
"He didn' like hit on ya, did he?"  
Rin sighed. "No, not everyone is a beast like you."  
"When are ya comin' home?"  
"Probably tomorrow."  
"What d'ya mean 'probably'? Tomorrow ya standin' before me, all right?" Even while Ian told him these outrageous demands, Rin could hear the insecurity in them. He nevertheless said: "We'll see. Don't you have to go? Your photo shoot is in a few minutes."   
"Shit!" cursed Ian and said hastily: "Love you! See ya!" Rin smiled softly and Jin had to smirk as he said: "Everything allright in paradise, isn't it?" 

"Yes. And nothing will change!" Rin answered full of conviction. They had had a long road to even get this far. The worst was over, wasn't it? Happily ever after. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's slow going and a work in progress.. But I hope you all enjoy it, especially since I'm not a Native Speaker. ^^


End file.
